1. Field
The following description relates to a device and a method of constructing a recognition model and a device and a method of recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the widespread use of information devices such as personal computer, smartphones, and the like, digital signal processing technologies and digital computer applications are rapidly advancing. Among these technologies, neural network based information processing is capable of parallel processing distributed information via a network mechanism. By applying parallel processing, large number of simple information processing elements may be combined by the exchanging simple signals through a network. As an information processing based on the network mechanism, studies on neural network information processing that simulates a human brain structure on a computer are being actively carried out in various fields.
Generally, in order for a model that has learned large amount data to learn additional data, a method has been used for which the model is trained with the large data that is the sum of the prior existing training data and the additional training data. However, in this method, an amount of data for training increases, and an excessive amount of time may be consumed for training in the event that the existing training data is large.